Present broadband receivers, for example those utilized in satellite television systems, are unnecessarily complex and utilize bandwidth inefficiently. Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of such systems with the present invention as set forth in the remainder of the present application with reference to the drawings.